Dating the Dead
by lyndseylocket33
Summary: Sookie tells Eric that she won't "be his", she's made that mistake and learnt from it before. But will the big bad viking agree to dating? Set after All together Dead but with Dead to the world in mind.
1. Be Mine Bullshit

**This is my first ever fanfiction, I don't think I'm particularly good at writing, I don't aspire to make anything of it in my life so I'm just doing this for fun, please take this into account when reading.**

**All characters in this story are property of the genius that is Charlaine Harris, I'm just enjoying playing with them.**

**Chapter 1 – Be Mine Bullshit.**

SPOV

Eric Northman, apart from being a giant Viking sex god he's also the sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, he could be King if he wanted to I'm sure but he's quite content with the small part of the country under his rule, but even having this position has its dangers. I keep weighing up the pros and cons of maybe dating this particular vamp.

I take a deep breath just to relax myself a little, there are simply not enough hours in the night to think all of these things through properly , I just need a little time with Eric to make my mind up. He tried pulling all of that "be mine!" bullshit, but look where that landed me with Bill. Eric's face was a picture when I said I'd like to go the human way about it and date first. But with me taking all the hours I possibly can at Merlottes and Eric still picking up the pieces from the FOTS anti-vampire rally in Shreveport a few nights back, we'd just not had any time together.

I stare at the mirror for a few more seconds after setting my long blonde hair in a high ponytail, just like I always have it for work. The buzz of my phone going off on Grans old dressing table breaks me out of the trance I was in. Of course it's Eric,

"I have thought about your dating suggestion, we will talk later."

That gave me food for thought as I headed through the old farm house to my car. I wonder what Eric's going to say tonight, maybe he thinks dating's silly for a vampire who's over 1000 years old, but seeing as he can't glamour me because of either my little disability or my fae heritage (maybe both) he'll have to like it or lump it.

Sam seemed a little more cheery than usual when I walked into his office to put my purse in the desk draw. "Hey cher!" he exclaimed getting up from his chair to so he could embrace me in the biggest hug ever, making my ribs crack. The contact took me by surprise so I didn't have much time to put my shields up.

"_oh she smells just like I remember, even better with none of that musty vamp scent on her, I just want to hold her like this forever, maybe I should tell her how I feel."_

Well at least I know why he's so happy. I try not to show the shock of hearing what he was just thinking, I'm usually like a pro at that but Sam knows me better than most people in Bon Temp.  
>I stretched my smile even further across my face like I usually do when I don't want to give anything away.<p>

"Best get out there otherwise we might have a riot on our hands if those guys don't get enough beer on football night", I turned fast on my foot and high tailed my way out of that office before Sam could say anything. All the way though high school I went with hardly any male attention and now they seem to be forming a queue, well the supes are anyway. I suppose the same thing can be said about men as buses, "wait for one and two come along at once."

EPOV

Sometimes I just think the great reveal wasn't such a great idea after all, yes business was much better, but we'd never had to pay taxes before. Now we didn't have to hunt for food, it walked straight up to us freely, I still miss the chase though, the adrenaline that pumped through my undead heart, the taste of fear in the blood that gave another level to the taste, much better than these blood whores you can rent out today.

My thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of shock through the blood bond that I share with Sookie; it may only be faint because we haven't renewed it since that night at Rhodes. I'd hoped that she would've chosen me in her own time but I was the lesser of two evils compared to Andre, I would have rather met the sun than see his blood violate her beautiful body. I focused on the bond, I was about to call her to make sure everything was fine, but the shock had subsided into something that felt vaguely like disbelief. I can't see her now, I've got to focus on cleaning this shit the Fellowship of the Sun has made for me. Their so called "friendly" anti-vampire rally had caused the numbers of people visiting the bar to drop considerably. Pam and I were trying to work on some business plans to lure them back.

"Are you even listening to me" a sharp voice with a slight English accent snaps at me. "If you can't even focus for ten minutes Eric perhaps you should just go over to that hick town and fuck her brains out already."

My fangs dropped down in a sudden surge of anger which is unusual for me as I normally take Pam's humour with a pinch of salt, but not recently, not when it came to... her. "Don't speak about Sookie in such a vulgar manner Pamela." My eyes were staring into hers with such intensity that even she wouldn't answer back with a snarky comment, pushing the rage I felt through our bond we shared as maker and child she actually looked scared. I took a moment to take an unnecessary breath to try to calm down. "As for our situation with the bar I think it would be a good idea to set up a loyalty scheme which will benefit local human facilities, maybe the hospitals in the area, to show that we hold nothing against humans for the FOTSs' idiotic behaviour." I said keeping the tone of my voice cool.  
>"Ok master, I will start to work on that with help from Compton for the digital advertising immediately." Pam said; keeping her eyes fixed on the floor.<p>

SPOV

_"Damnnnnn she gotta fine ass, shame she's a bucket loada crazAAAY!"  
>"I need another fucking beer before I can pork a chick this ugly"<br>"I hate football night maybe I shoulda gone to that strip club in Monroe with the gals after all, get me some hot ass..."_

It was gone midnight, the football was over and pretty much everyone was drunk as a skunk and even people without telepathy should know that drunken thoughts aren't nice thoughts. The more tired I got the harder it got to block out the thoughts, I guess Sam noticed as he was about to come over to say I could have a break when the door the bar opened.

Sam stopped mid-stride to sniff the air and then glanced at the door. Looking deflated he turned around to take his usual place behind the bar. Our newly arrived customer was Eric, my heart seemed to skip a beat when our eyes locked together, he cocked an eyebrow and did that crooked smile that would make any woman melt.

He didn't sit in my section which surprised me; instead he took a stool at the bar. Sam served him; I could tell he was reluctant. He gave me a significant look and thought directly at me, "_well I haven't got a snowballs chance in hell up against him have I?" _

Poor Sam, he deserved someone that would love him for who he actually is. But life's one confusing mess and person's just not me. I walked over to the big blonde hunk of muscle who made sitting on a bar stool look so elegant. His ice blue eyes looked up from his true blood to search my face. He smiled gently before saying "we will talk once you have finished up here." I tried to reply, but not a single word would leave my lips.

Suddenly all I could hear was envious thoughts aimed at me from pretty much everyone in the bar, surprisingly even from most of the men. With a deep breath and a lot of concentration I pulled my shields up. "Hey cher I'll finish up, you can get outta here" Sam's voice had a hint of sadness and concern in it; he was obviously trying to keep up a front around Eric.

I hadn't seen rain this bad since my parents got caught in the flash flood when I was a little girl, which was making me drive with even more care on the way home. In fact I drove so slow that Eric got impatient and took over, which I welcomed as I was exhausted anyway and his reaction time was a lot quicker than mine. Leaning my head back against the head rest and just listening to the sound of the rain beating down on the car roof, it sounded so beautiful, it's something you just take for granted, it's been a long time since I actually just sat there and listened to it.  
>"Sookie" the man sat in car next to me said slowly whilst taking my hand in his and stoking his thumb along my palm comfortingly.<p>

"mhmmm", just realising I'd not actually said a single real word to Eric I managed a meagre "Hello" turning my head a little to the side a little so I could get a look at him. His eyes were set on the road ahead of us but I could detect sadness in them. "Are you okay Eric?" it had never occurred to me to ask a question like that, at least not since the witches gave him amnesia a few years back. He just always looks like nothing could get in his way, always so strong, yet now he looks so vulnerable. He didn't reply to my question, instead he carried on driving whilst holding my hand.

We didn't say another word until we were back at the farm house I called home; we sat on the porch taking in the sounds and the smell of rain. "I've been doing some research into this dating thing." For once Eric sounded uncertain of himself. Maybe this was just something he'd never had to do before.

"You realise that in all the years on earth I've been alive and undead I have never considered doing such a thing."

At this my heart deflated a little, I had tried not to think about how I really felt about him, but the truth is I had come to love him when he was staying in my house under my protection, I could still see all the little things in him as he is now that made me feel that way in the first place.

"I didn't know this custom even existed. But ...Sookie Stackhouse, I would very much like to take you out to dinner."

And with that my exhaustion disappeared, completely shocked for the second time tonight. I straightened up to look him in the face, "are you sure Eric?" I know it's a stupid question to ask the guy who just asked you to dinner but I couldn't help it.

"Very sure, I will pick you up say 8 O'clock Friday night? If that is agreeable to you." He stopped for a second to make sure I did agree and then went on to say with a smile "I am looking forward to it, now I can see you are tired Sookie I think you should go to rest now, see you Friday."  
>With that he stood up from the swing seat we were perched on, zipped his leather jacket all the way up so that the collar would protect a little from the rain before he rocketed up into the air. Leaving me staring gormlessly at the spot he filled moments before.<p>

**Well that's it so far! Please let me know what you think, as I've got no idea where this story's going, if there's a little interest I'll have to think up a prolonged and interesting storyline, if not this story's just going to be a short for my own enjoyment of writing it.**


	2. Linnea borealis

**Chapter 2 - Linnea borealis**

SPOV

After last night I've kinda been in a daze, Eric actually asked me out. We're going to dinner on Friday... that only leaves me with today to go shopping. What's he going to do while we're there anyway I know most vampires don't like to watch us mere humans eat. Curiouser and curiouser.

Tara looked real busy when I walked into her shop so I figured I'd just look around on my own for a while. It didn't take long before something caught my eye, over in the far corner was one of the most gorgeous dresses I have ever seen. A delicate coloured peach swing dress, which came down quite low on the bust with one thick strap that hooked round the neck, what really finished it off though was the pretty ivory lace belt wrapped around the waist.  
>"I bought that in with you in mind Sook, I was just about to call you"<p>

I turned around to find Tara stood behind me; I must've been staring at the dress for longer than I thought because the large crowd of people originally around the check out are now nowhere to be seen.

"Go try it on quick, I can't keep the shop closed all day just for you"  
>A girl could only ever have one friend like Tara in a lifetime and I was just so lucky to have grown up with her. "Come on that dress was just made for you" she said with a little wink leading me towards the dressing room.<p>

As usual she was right the dress just fit like a glove, hugging my body in all the right places and its pale colour made my tan glow even more than usual! I caught Tara looking at me in the mirror so I gave her a little twirl.

"So who's the lucky guy Sook?" she asked giving me a knowing look.

"Um, Eric Northman, you know the guy that runs Fangtasia round the corner from here? And before you say anything Tara, things are going to go different this time, I know what you think about vamps but I honestly think he's different; he's agreed to date me for God's sake..."  
>Tara held my gaze without changing her expression, "Mhmhmmm, so long as you remember that, oh and here's a little something else I picked up for you, you might need it." She hands me a small blue velvet box, my eyes widened with awe as I opened it up to see two beautifully curved hair slides encrusted with tiny peach coloured pearls that matched the dress perfectly.<p>

"What the Hell Tara? These are so pretty! I don't think I can afford them as well as the dress." I sighed thinking about how I would feel wearing these on my very first date with Eric.

"You're my best friend, do you really think I'd charge you for these after all the things you've done for me in my life and by the way those hair slides are silver just in case big blonde gives you any hassle."

Tara never ceases to shock me but this was just on the next level, "That's just plain rude! What if he notices, how will I explain that, "Oh sorry Eric, my paranoid best friend made me" just not gonna happen." I still couldn't take my eyes off of the slides; they did go perfectly with the dress... and if I wasn't going to use them on anyone then what's the harm in wearing them. I closed the box but still kept it in my hand, Tara stood there looking smug all over.

EPOV

Only 5 minutes had passed since the sun had set and I have already showered and dressed in a navy Armani suit Pam had picked out for me. Now I only had 1 hour and 55 minutes left to pace the house, how is it even possible for a 1000 year old vampire to feel like this?

"Eric would you like a donor before you go out on your... um... date?" Pamela said with a hint of what could only be sarcasm in her voice while leaning against the door frame of her living room.

"No thank you" I replied, looking away not wanting to waste my time with her personal jokes tonight. When I looked around I saw a different woman in the room, she had been born and brought up in Sweden and her diet mainly consisted of blueberry soup; the flavours of which were kept within her blood. She had been my favourite to drink from for a few weeks at the end of the summer. This was Pam's idea of a joke, right now I can't comprehend how I've known her for over a century and not felt this urge to send her to her final death before. The donor must have got the hint as I saw her curtsy out of the corner of my eye before she left the room.

By the time that had all happened it was just past 7:30, I wouldn't be flying tonight, I don't think Sookie would appreciate getting her hair all messed up or whatever women worried about these days, I would just have to settle with the Corvette...

So many women who come to Fangtasia would give a limb to sit in the passenger seat of this machine. They'd probably give even more to have their brains fucked out in the back seat. I'm thankful Sookie cannot read Vampire minds although when I'm around her she's all I think about.

What should have been a 30 minute drive at my normal speed to Hummingbird Road only took me 15. I tried to kill some more time by pulling over before her driveway; well I didn't want to look too eager did I? Before I left Shreveport Pam had insisted I wait a little longer as being a little early for a date was "weird". I really should invest in some modern social etiquette classes pretty soon as it looks like us vampires are going to stay out of the coffin for a while yet.

My mooching around her drive way took all of 5 minutes before I couldn't wait to see her any longer. Our faint blood bond was just humming with happiness which got even stronger the closer we were to each other. Sookie must've realised I was here through her telepathy as she'd opened the door to her house when I had just put my foot on the first step of her porch.

She looked even more beautiful than she normally does; I had to take in a small breath. Her dress made her tan even more pronounced and her hair more radiantly blonde. She smelt like the sun and something even more exotic and wonderful to me, a scent which was unique to her.  
>I needed tonight to go well, I don't know what I'd do if I offer myself as I plan to and she reject me .<p>

SPOV

I'd felt a blank spot at the bottom of my drive for a while, I was starting to get worried that Eric may have changed his mind about this date and was about to cancel on me. Just as I opened the door, there he was, just taking the first step of the porch; he just stopped dead (no pun intended). Why was he just standing there staring at me? With the colour of my face rising thinking I'd already disappointed him in some way I started straighten my dress out. This is something I normally do out of nervousness.  
>I heard him let out a small breath, why was he breathing? Boy did he know how to put me at ease... not. "You're perfect." Two small words that came from his mouth were all it took for me to smile the widest smile.<br>"You don't look too bad yourself." I think I might start drooling any minute; his suit was such a dark navy colour it made his eyes look even brighter and focused. His smile seemed to make his eyes light up even more as he slowly pulled out a box from his inner jacket pocket. He stayed on the bottom step so the height difference wasn't so much. I opened to box to find a silver looking chain (probably white gold for obvious reasons) hanging from it was a large clear locket containing two delicate looking flowers. "Eric I can't accept this, it's just too..." I couldn't finish the sentence without tears falling down my face so I left it at that. I looked back down into the box, "what are they? I've never seen them before."  
>"It's the national flower of Sweden, Linnea borealis also known as the twinflower as it always has two flowers growing on the same stem." With his large hands he scooped the locket up from its velvety box to look at it as if remembering something long ago; I could almost see the memories flitting across his eyes. His eyes locked with mine as he unclasped the delicate chain, smoke immediately started rising from his fingertips. It must've been silver after all, "oh no Eric, you'll hurt yourself." The tips of his fingers lightly blushed along my neck as he went to fix the necklace at the back.<p>

"It was worth it just to see you with it on." God, why did I insist on dating this man and not just let him take me? "Thank you" was all I could think to say, I'd never been given a gift like this before, and I know the flower must mean a lot to him but I didn't want to ask any questions that might ruin this moment. Plus Eric Northman do harm to himself just to see a necklace on me, I don't know whether to think he's slightly crazy or whether what he's just done is quite sweet and romantic.

EPOV

The necklace looked like it belonged there settling on her chest. Many centuries ago I had it made for my first daughter's marriage but when I died somewhat unexpectedly she wanted it to be buried with me. When I first awoke from the ground I couldn't understand why the touch of it burnt my skin. My maker, after he had explain what I was and how certain things like this would affect my urged me to cast it aside. _Appius_ Livius _Ocella_ told me that now I was vampire I would have no family apart from him and that trinkets such as this would serve no purpose; never the less I clung onto this keeping it safe, knowing that someday I'd be able to give it to somebody I'd want to call family again.  
>I turned away from Sookie for a brief moment to wipe away a bloody tear with a convenient black handkerchief I now kept in my pocket.<p>

With the silence comfortably growing in-between us Sookie pulled my hand up to her lips to place a soft kiss on the tips of my fingers where the silver had touched.

She gently cleared her throat before saying with a smile, "Where on earth are you taking me to dinner then Mr Northman?"  
>"Oh it's not on earth Miss Stackhouse" I replied, giving her my trademark smile for effect whilst pulling out a very large ornate key out of my pocket. "Not on this Earth at all."<p>

**Well there you go, chapter two! I wanted to get it up sooner but I wanted to make sure this next chapter would be a date you won't forget so I've been planning. I'm really sad to see the finale of TB season 4 so I'm hoping this story will be filling the gap it's left in my life (sad I know)  
>Don't forget to review! I'm still so new at this so comments are always appreciated! <strong>


End file.
